Red Got Charmander
Red Got Charmander is the second episode of The New Adventures Of Pokemon Trainer Red. It shows how Red got his first pokemon, Charmander. Transcript The camera shows an young Red running in the streets of Pallet Town to go to Viridian City. Red - I have a Pikachu ! Let me go ! I am a pokemon trainer ! Police Officer - You are a trainer, but to become an official trainer, you need to have either a Bulbasaur, a Charmander or a Squirtle ! Come back when you have one of them. Oh yes ! In this year there is a fourth starter Pikachu. Red - Okay ! Hey Blue ! Blue - Hi Red ! I am going to get starter pokemon from gramps as the others have gone there. You know, if you want to travel you have to prove that your pokemon is a pokemon you get from gramps ! You should get one too. Bye ! Charlie - Hey Red ! I am Charlie ! Can i be your friend ? I want to travel Kanto too. But the police would not let me go. Now i will travel with you. Go get your starter pokemon. Red - Okay, you are my friend. Later '' Professor Oak - Now you three can choose either between Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur and the new starter Pichu. Red - Charmander ! I choose you ! Blue - Squirtle, you are mine ! Yellow - Pichu is cute ! Green - I guess, Bulbasaur is the one left. Oak - Here are your pokeballs and pokedex. A pokedex is a device created by me to record data on pokemon. Red & the others - Shut up and bye ! Oak - They are in hurry ! Red - Lets test out our pokemon ! ''10 minutes later . . . . Red - I lost ! Green - Bye Red ! Red - Lets catch a pokemon ! Charlie - Hi ! Red - Where were you ? Charlie - Toilet. I say you should catch a Pidgey. It can evolve into Pidgeotto and then Pidgeot that will give you nice ride. Red - And Rattata too. Jessie - Hey kid ! Give your pokemon ! Charlie - They are Team Rocket. James - How,d you know us ? Charlie - You are the most wanted criminals of Kanto who does experiment on pokemon. Don,t forget there are posters of criminals everywhere. Jessie - Prepare for trouble James - Make it double Charlie - To protect the world from devastation , right ? I have read about you on internet. Meowth - That,s right. Red - Pikachu, Thundershock ! Team Rocket - We are blasting offfffff ! Red - A pokeball fell from their pockets. Go ! Huh !? Team Rocket,s Rattata & Pidgey are now mine. Charlie - What will he do with those pokeballs ? God knows. Mr. Filmy - My next film is done ! The name is Red got a Charmander ! Remember me ? Red - You are Mr. Filmy, right ? Mr. Filmy - Right. Hahahaha !!!!!!!!!! Bye ! Red - What !? He dissapered ! Fred Jones - Come on gang, we have a mystery on our hands ! Red - Go back to your world or else pokemons will eat you ! THE END Trivia * This is the first appearance of Charlie & Team Rocket. * This is also the first time Prof. Oak is shown. Category:Fanon Category:Episodes